


A Fair Point

by AlterFik



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, Outtakes, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterFik/pseuds/AlterFik
Summary: In a shooting during a scene for Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Komaru asks a single, important question.





	A Fair Point

"...I made a few modifications to it-"

"Wait, hold on a minute." Komaru said, breaking out of character and interrupting Nagito's line. "Are you telling me that your character managed to hack and modify this hacking gun?"

Nagito shrugged. "That's what the script says, but I'm not sure how it's supposed to be a big deal-"

The girl cut him off, saying, "You're telling me that you, someone who has no skills in programming whatsoever, just managed to do something like that without the hacking gun, which I remember, was _made_ and _programmed_ by _professionals_ , breaking or worse, blowing up in your face. HOW."

Before the boy could provide the most reasonable explanation he could think of, she continued to rant. "And I doubt that any of the Warriors of Hope would help you with that! You're just Servant to them, remember?"

"Well, my character does have luck as his talent, so-"

"So you mean to say that your character just randomly pressed buttons all over this weird contraption like an idiot and hoped that would work?"

"Um, something like that, I guess."

Komaru groaned, burying her face within the palm of her hands. "I guess there's a good reason why fans call you the Ultimate Bullshit."

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a conversation with a friend IRL, who actually asked the same thing Komaru did in here.


End file.
